A More than Magic Halloween
by emberfire411
Summary: The Winx Club and the Specialists head to Heatherfeild to protect Napoleon from Narissa on Halloween night. But it seems Phobos may have another plan up his sleeve... Sequel to Witch and the Winx Club
1. Blunk's Idea

**Ok, here's the sequel to W.i.t.c.h and the Winx Club. It takes place in Heatherfeild during W is for Witch. Will Winx and the Red Fountain guys (yes, they're finally included) be able to take down Nerrisa and stop Phobos, Miranda, and Cederic? Well I'm not going to just tell you! Read and find out! ******

**Disclaimer: I do not own W.i.t.c.h or the Winx Club, blah blah blah**

Heatherfeild:

_This may be one of the most peaceful nights I've had in a long time,_ Cornelia thought to herself as she put on a coat of pink nail polish. And it probably was. Lillian was going trick-or-treating with her mom, considering it was Halloween, her dad was at a conference out of town; Cornelia would have the whole house to herself. _Also, _Cornelia added with a smile_ No fighting or any guardian stuff. _Nerrisa had been staying clear of W.i.t.c.h ever since Phobos had joined them. Which meant less fighting and more normal stuff. Like, for example, Wills swim meet, which she had placed second in. Even Caleb had come out to support her.

_Maybe Phobos being here isn't such a bad thing. I mean, if we get a little break, I guess its ok. Now where did I put that other nail polish jar? _Cornelia went to look in her closet. Just as she opened the door, Napoleon, the Hail's cat, jumped out, causing Cornelia to spill her nail polish on her hair!

Cornelia glanced at the streak. "Ah! Napoleon, you fur ball! You dyed my hair!" she exclaimed. Normally she wouldn't have yelled at the cat, knowing she wouldn't get a response, but she had recently discovered her little sister was the heart of Earth, and Napoleon, was her familiar. Therefore, she could yell at him and actually get a response.

"Forget the hair, doll," the black cat replied. "It's Halloween night!"

"And what," asked Cornelia, "You're afraid of ghosts?"

"Not ghosts," he said, lowering his voice to a whisper, "Witches. And one witch in particular, Nerrisa!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Merriden:

"Will, are you sure this is a good idea?" Caleb whispered to the guardian leader. The two were walking out of the Merriden prison. Not far behind were Phobos, and the newly released Cederic and Miranda. They were going to help guard Phobos; considered Nerrisa had gained even more power.

"No, but what choice do we have," she replied, "You said it yourself, Nerrisa is stronger then ever. We need their help."

"Blunk have idea of who else could help." The Passling said, but neither Will or Caleb heard him.

All of a sudden, Will felt her phone vibrate. De-activating her guardian form, she grabbed her cell phone out of her pocket. After looking at the caller ID, she picked up.

"What's up, Cornelia?"

"Will, we've got Nerrisa trouble. Napoleon says she's going to strike tonight."

"What? How does he know?"

"I don't know," the earth guardian replied, "But were meeting at my house ASAP. I already called Irma and Hay Lin."

"Ok," Will replied, "We'll be there soon."

"By the way, who did Phobos choose to help 'guard' him?"

"…Miranda and Cederic." Will replied lowering her voice slightly.

"Great. Does it have to be them?" Cornelia was so loud Will had to cover the phone so Phobos and the others wouldn't hear her.

"Cornelia, it's not like anyone else can help."

"Blunk knows."

"Not now Blunk." Will said.

"But Blunk knows someone who can help protect prince." The Passling said.

"Why didn't you say something earlier?" Caleb asked. Blunk slapped his forehead.

"Hang on a second, Cornelia…Who Blunk?" Will asked, holding the phone away.

"Alfea fairies," Blunk replied, "And boyfriends. They said they help if needed."

"Who are you rambling about, Passling?" Phobos asked, clearly irritated.

"Some friends of ours who helped stop Nerrisa about a month ago." Caleb replied.

"Yeah," Will added before turning back to the phone call, "Cornelia, you still there?...Ok, we'll be there soon, but in the mean time, does Hay Lin still have Stell's number?...Really? Great! Have HL call her to see if Winx can come help us out tonight…Oh, Cornelia, have her see if the guys can come, too…Awesome. Later."

"So who are the Winx girls?" Miranda asked.

Will turned and smiled at her. "A couple of fairies from another world. We fought with them against Nerrisa. I'm sure they can help."

"Unless you have a problem with that?" Caleb said, eyeing Phobos.

"Not a problem at all," he replied coldly.

"Great," Will replied, "Lets get Matt then go to Cornelia's house."

With that, they folded off to Heatherfeild.


	2. Hay Lin's Call

**I'm not saying anything right now. Just read!**

Magix:

"That was fun!" Bloom said laughing. The Winx girls had gone with the Red Fountain guys to the dance club, and had an awesome time. Musa even convinced Riven to dance.

"Yeah," agreed Layla. She and Nabu and had taken over the dance floor at the club.

"Well, It's still early," Sky said smiling, "What do you guys want to do?"

"How about getting some food?" Helia suggested.

"Yeah," Stella agreed, "Maybe…" Her phone rang at that moment. She flipped it opened.

"Hello?"

"…Stella?" a voice questioned at the other end of the line. A voice Stella immediately recognized.

"Hay Lin! How are you?" The rest of the group smiled. They hadn't heard from W.i.t.c.h ever since the battle against Nerrisa and the Trix.

Hay Lin laughed. "I'm good. Hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Not at all. What's up?"

"Well there's a Nerrisa problem. If it's not too much trouble, we need you and everyone else to come out tonight."

"One sec," Stella said before turning to her friends, "Anyone up for taking down Nerrisa tonight?"

"Well, we may have to move a few things around…" Brandon joked.

"But I'm sure we could." Helia finished with a smile.

Smiling, Stella turned back to the call. "We'll be there, Hay Lin. Count on it."

"Oh, one more thing," she said, "You guys are going to need costumes."

"Costumes? What for?"

"Oh yeah," Bloom said smiling, "Its Halloween night. I totally forgot!"

Stella nodded. "We'll get some costumes. See you later, Hay Lin." Stella ended the call with that.

"You guys do know a spell to get there right?" Nabu asked them.

Tecna nodded. "We can use a simple spell to get there."

"But first…" Stella said smiling, "We need costumes!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**I know, I know, short chapter. The next one will be longer. Promise! Ok, so Stella is picking out Halloween costumes for everyone. Boys, I would hate to be you right now…**


	3. The Hail's Apartment

**Ok, last we saw W.i.t.c.h, they were getting ready for a meeting at Cornelia's on Halloween. As for the Winx Club, they were going to come and help, after Stella picked out costumes for everyone. Again, this could turn out **_**very**_** badly for the guys.**

**Will it?**

**What's going to happen?**

**Will I just shut up and start writing? Yes!**

Heatherfeild:

"Were going trick-or-treating at an apartment complex?" Chris asked Irma. She had been forced to take Chris out, and she would. You know, after she kind of saved the world.

"Right after I talk to Cornelia, Ok?" she replied.

"Oh come on!" Chris said impatiently.

"Besides," Irma added, "I need to borrow a disguise from Corny so I'm not seen with you. Maybe a wig or something."

"How about a pink one? Considering it's not a basic hair color, It probably looks good on Halloween." A voice suggested from behind her. Irma spun around to see Tecna and the other Winx girls, along with their boyfriends, who were dressed in their Red Fountain uniforms (all except Nabu, of course).

"Hey guys! What are you doing here?" she said, giving Tecna a hug (mainly because of the whole inside joke).

"Hay Lin called us for the…um…meeting." Helia filled in, choosing his words carefully at the sight of Chris.

"Oh, well we were just headed there," Irma replied, "Come on."

They took an elevator (actually two, do you have any idea how cramped it is with 14 people in an elevator?!) up to the 6thfloor, then walked to the Hails' apartment and knocked on the door. Cornelia answered a few moments later.

"Hey Irma. Chris, you can sit and watch T.V. until were done. Oh guys, glad you're here!" Cornelia said at the sight of the Winx girls and guys.

Once Chris was settled, Cornelia led everyone else to her bedroom…her very crowed bedroom. The other four W.i.t.c.h girls were there, Caleb, Blunk, and Matt, Phobos, Cederic, and Miranda, and Napoleon in the middle of it all.

The Winx girls heard Phobos snicker, "_These _are your friends' guardian? Honestly, I expected better."

"Hmm…let me guess. You're the wannabe prince?" Riven shot back. The Winx girls smiled. If they could count on Riven for anything, it was sticking up for them.

"Phobos, they have major power," Will said, "They can help."

"Right." Miranda said, "So, I don't want to ask the obvious, but why are we all here?"

"Yeah, care to enlighten us, Napoleon?" Matt asked.

"It's Halloween, and Nerrisa is gonna be after me to get the heart of Earth." Napoleon said.

"Whoa hold it!" Musa said, "I thought HL told me permission was required to take a heart."

"Halloween is bend the rules night," the cat replied, "Nerrisa can get a hold of the Heart if she rubs out the Hearts familiar."

"But if Lillian is the Heart of Earth," Cornelia said, "Rubbing out her familiar would mean destroying…"

"ME!" Napoleon finished.

Phobos yawned, "As terrible as that is, what do expect _us _to do."

"Hide me!" the cat cried, "Considering its Halloween, I can't even transform!"

"Perfect!" Will smiled

"Will, are you feeling Ok?" asked Layla.

"Don't you get it?" Will said, ignoring the fact that everyone was looking at her like she was crazy, "It's the perfect way to trap her. Nerrisa has been staying clear of us ever since we got Phobos. But even with him and the Winx, no way is Ms. Power Mad going to resist chasing you tonight, and when she does, we'll be ready."

"I don't know Will…" Taranne said skeptically.

"Actually, the probability of success _is _quite high. I say lets do it!" Tecna said.

"Ok, doll," Napoleon finally agreed, "Just as long as you can protect me…meow!" Napoleon quickly changed his sentence when Lillian and Chris came bursting through the door.

"Cornelia, can I please go trick-or-treating with Chris and Irma? Please!!" Lillian cried.

Cornelia smiled at the water guardian. "Great," Irma said sarcastically, "My night is now complete. Completely ruined that is. I can't believe it! Halloween is so for babies."

"Andrew Hornbe?" Hay Lin asked.

Irma glared at her. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Flora laughed. "Hey, I can come along if you want."

"Really? Great!" Irma smiled.

"But before," Will said, "We'd better get into our costumes. Right girls?"

Caleb, Matt, and Sky exchanged a glance before smiling. "Ok, everybody out." Caleb said as the guys ushered everyone else out of the room, leaving the guardians and the Winx girls.

Nodding Will pulled out the Heart. "Guardians Unite!"

"Let's go Enchantix!" Moments later, everyone was wearing a fairy outfit. Walking out of the room, Irma and Flora left with the kids.

"Ok," Will said as everyone gathered around, "We need a place to set up. Somewhere Nerrisa doesn't know about."

"I have and idea." Cedric hissed. "Follow me."

**Ok anyone who has ever watched W.i.t.c.h knows where this is going and what's gonna happen, blah blah blah. This is fanfiction! Anything can happen! So keep reading!**


	4. The Bookstore

It was a very weird group that walked across the street in Heatherfeild. Cedric led, followed by Phobos, Miranda, W.i.t.c.h, The Winx Club, and the Specialists. They stopped in front of an old bookstore.

"Wonderful," Taranne said sarcastically, "The creepy old bookstore where you nearly destroyed us."

"Ahhh memories," Cedric hissed as he unlocked the door and let everyone inside.

"So what's the plan, Will?" Stella asked.

Will explained, "Ok, Napoleon waits for Nerrissa to show. When she does, we attack. Also for extra precaution, Tecna and Musa will be shielding the place. Brandon and Riven are going to guard the main doors, considering they got it some good shots last time. Then, when Nerrissa is down, Phobos gets the Heart, and problem solved."

"Sounds good." Sky smiled

"Before though," Miranda said, "I'm going to get a little ready to fight." With that, she began to morph into her monster form, with Cedric following her example. Matt and Huggles morphed as well. The bookstore was literally sparking and lighting up with magic. When it died down, the whole place was a mixture of fairies, creatures, and warriors.

"Hmm…" Cornelia said, examining it, "For a sneak attack, were not really blending into the woodwork, if you get my drift."

"Well, I can't do anything about your hair," Phobos joked, "but…" Using his magic, he was able to transform everyone into bookcases, and himself and Will into supposed elderly book shop owners (if you've seen the episode, you'll see why I used the word elderly). He then changed everyone back for the time being.

"Perfect. Everyone get into position." Will directed. Nodding, everyone got up against the wall, before being transformed again by Phobos's magic. Napoleon jumped out of the open window, with Tecna and Musa following to get into position on the roof.

"Musa," Tecna asked the Harmonian princess about halfway to the top of the building.

Musa stopped flying and turned to face her friend. "Yeah Tecna?"

"Do you trust Phobos and those other two?"

"That they're really good?" Musa shook her head. "No way."

"Yeah, me neither…" she trailed off.

"Well we can worry about it later, Tec. Come on." And without another word on the subject, the two flew up to the roof and waited.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Napoleon was pacing on the windowsill. This was going to go horribly, he just knew it. It wasn't that he didn't trust them, he was just nervous that Nerrissa was going to do a whole lot of damage before they could do anything.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of another cat. He turned to see another cat. He smiled. "Well hello. What are you doing here on Halloween?"

All of a sudden, the cat's eyes began to glow. The truth hit Napoleon like a truck. "Nerrissa!" Napoleon jumped into the store and not a moment to soon. A blast hit the windowsill, destroying it. Phobos and Will ducked behind the counter, so if Nerrissa did see them, they would look like a couple of bystanders.

Nerrissa jumped in after him, and transformed into her guardian form.

Napoleon managed a weak smile, "I don't suppose there's a possibility we could talk about this?"

She gave an evil smile, "Don't think so." She blasted at the cat. Napoleon jumped back, narrowly missing Nabu.

"Watch it, cat," he said under his breath.

That wasn't all Napoleon heard. Phobos and Will were bickering, too.

"What are you waiting for?" Will asked impatiently.

"I'm waiting for my moment." He simply replied.

_If It wouldn't blow our cover, I'd tell those two to just shut up and work together to save my skin_ Napoleon thought to himself, dodging another of Nerrissa's countless attacks of the five elements. Unfortunately, He was forced to land on a bookcase. The bookcase Cornelia was disguised as.

"Ouch!" She yelled, throwing the cat off her. Unfortunately, Napoleon wasn't the only one to notice. Nerrissa held up her seal to the room, and everyone was changed back to her original form.

"Musa, Tecna, NOW!" Bloom yelled. Within moments, the entire place was sealed, making sure no one could get in. Or out.

Nerrissa launched a blast at Bloom, only to have Sky deflect it. "Hey, back off of my girlfriend." He snapped.

Nerrissa was about to head for the door, only to see Brandon and Nabu blocking it. Will jumped in front of the woman. "Give it up Nerrissa." She only got an icy smile in return.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Will. Quintessence."

All of a sudden, the guy's swords turned on them, taking them out of the battle. Nerrissa then launched an attack of water and air. When it was over, everyone was down…and soaking wet.

"The night is still young guardian," Nerrissa said, her voice threatening, "I will add a third heart to my collection. Until then." With that she tele-transported out of the room, leaving everyone in shock.

Musa and Tecna flew into the room.

"Please tell me we got her." Musa said hopefully.

"Nope," Taranne replied bitterly, "Thanks to his majesty over there."

"Why didn't you take it when you had the chance?" Will demanded

"Um…guys," Cornelia interrupted, "Where's Napoleon?"

Riven glanced around the room before smacking his forehead. "Crap." He muttered.

"He must have gotten scared off," Hay Lin said.

"So what now?" Matt asked, "He could be anywhere in the city."

"I don't think so," Will said, "He knew we were meeting at the Halloween carnival later. Lets check there."

Shrugging, everyone went out the door and towards the carnival. Bloom, Stella, Riven, and Timmy lingered in the back of the group.

"I just don't get it," Timmy said, so only the other three could hear him, "He should have gotten it. The Seal, I mean."

"I know," Stella replied bitterly, "Do you think he didn't have enough power or something."

"Oh I doubt that," Riven said, kicking a stone. "He's up to something. Him and those other two, Cedric and Miranda. I can tell."

"I'm with Riven," Bloom said, cautiously glancing to make sure no one was overhearing their discussion, "I think we should watch them."

"You siding with Riven?" Stella said in disbelief, "There's _got_ to be something up!"

"Should we tell the others?" Timmy asked.

"W.i.t.c.h, no," Riven said, eyeing Will, "The word would get to Phobos to fast."

"How about this," Bloom suggested, "Stella and I tell the other Winx girls, plus Flora when we meet up with her. Riven, you and Timmy tell the other guys."

"What about Caleb and Matt?" he asked.

"Caleb's ok, but not Matt," Bloom warned, "Matt would tell Will. But I don't think Caleb really trusts Phobos. Besides, he can keep a secret."

Riven nodded. "Agreed."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Ok, just so I don't get any reviews later, No I was not trying to pair Stella and Timmy or Riven or Bloom or anything like that. I just wanted four of the Winx, two girls and two guys, and they were the first ones to get in my head, so there. I will admit I knew I wanted Bloom and Riven. Considering they often argue, seeing them agree would mean this was big. So anyway, I hope to upload soon! **

**Bye!**

**Emberfire411**


	5. A Trick or Treating Legend

**So, since the last chapter was based around the fight, lets see how Flora and Irma are handling their Halloween, shall we.**

Chris, Blunk, and Lillian came running from a house, each with another piece of candy added to their bag.

"Come on, next house!" Chris said, leading the others next door. Flora giggled. Chris was incredibly energetic, fun, and was always in a hurry. He reminded Flora of her own little sister back home.

"Why are you laughing?" Irma asked, "We should be helping Will and the others, but were stuck here watching them."

"Come on Irma," Flora said smiling, "I think it looks like fun."

"Please, it's for babies."

"Andrew Hornbie!" Lillian called over her shoulder.

Irma scowled as Flora laughed again. "Who's Andrew Hornbie?" she asked.

Irma glanced at the kids before replying, "Ok, don't tell anyone, but he's this really cute kid in my class. I want him to like me, and he said that Halloween is for babies. So…you get it."

Flora nodded and put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry sweetie, I wont tell anyone."

"But I will!" Chris had overheard and was now running over to Lillian to tell her.

"Chris!" Irma yelled.

"Now Chris…" Flora said, sending out a burst of magic. Immediately, Chris tripped over a vine, dropping his candy bag. Flora picked it up.

"Hey give that back," Chris tried to get the bag, but Flora's Enchantix had giver her about five extra inches, so Chris was out of reach.

"Ok, I'll give it back," Flora said, "But first you have to swear to keep your sister's secret."

"No way!"

"Fine, then I'll be keeping this."

"No! Oh, ok, I swear." Chris muttered.

"Thank you. Here you go." Flora handed Chris his bag back, and he raced up the street to catch up with Lillian and Blunk. Flora turned to Irma and smiled. She held up two peanut butter cups she had gotten from Chris's bag, and gave one to Irma.

"How did you do that?" Irma asked, "Chris barely listens to me, never mind my friends."

Flora took a bite of the peanut butter cup and shrugged. "I have a little sister at home his age named Rose. She used to steal my diary all the time, so I had to figure out a way to get it back. And usually, it was tripping her with an ivy rope or tempting her with candy."

"Wow." Irma replied, licking some chocolate from her fingers, "And I thought my little brother was annoying."

Flora smiled, "I guess it's just what little siblings do."

As the girls enjoyed their treat, they overheard Chris and Lillian.

"When are we going to start this trick-or-treating strategy?" Lillian asked him.

"Next house. Heres what we do, we say 'please ma'am, its our only night out from the orphanage. Can you please give us a little extra candy?' "

"Wow your strategy rules!" Lillian smiled, just as they bumped into Irma.

"_His_ strategy? Do you know what I went through to perfect that?!" Irma said, "Besides, you're forgetting the 3 most important rules. One," she said, taking Chris's bag and dumping the candy in Blunk's bag, "An _empty_ candy bag. Step two, the cute factor. Step three, a _convincing_ story!"

"Oh come on! That _is_ convincing!" Chris shot back.

"Maybe you should give them a little demonstration, Irma," Flora suggested.

Irma smiled. "With pleasure." She grabbed the bag and went up to the house, with Flora, Chris, Blunk, and Lillian watching.

"Excuse me miss," Irma sweetly said to the woman who answered the door, "My little brother is too sick to go out tonight. Could you spare some candy to cheer him up? Everyone else is already out."

"Oh of course dear," the woman said, dumping the whole bowl into the bag.

"Thank you." Irma said sweetly as the woman closed the door. She smiled and turned back to the group. She handed the bag back to Chris. "And _that's_ how its done."

"Wow! Blunk want to try!" the Passling said. If there was anything Blunk liked as much as garbage, it was candy.

"Yeah, come on! Let's go try it out!" Lillian added, racing to the next house.

"Be sure to report back to my sister to see if we did it right!" Chris yelled.

It was Irma's turn to smile. She had grabbed a tootsie-pop and another peanut butter cup from the bag. She gave the cup to Flora.

"Wow," Flora said, "Halloween's a big deal here, huh?"

"Kind of," Irma replied, licking the sucker, "But its really just about getting free candy."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Ok troops," Irma called, "Report!" Irma had been giving the three a crash course in Candy Grabbing 101. She looked in Chris's bag. "Nice, malt balls. That house usually gives out dental floss."

"What do you have Blunk?" Flora asked. She had basically become Irma's second in command. Blunk held up his bag and Flora looked away in disgust. "Mothballs?!"

"Let go to the next place." Lillian said.

She, Chris, and Blunk went up to another house and rang the bell. A man opened the door.

"Excuse me sir," Chris said politely, "Our little brother is sick…"

"Then he needs medicine, not candy!" the man snapped before shutting the door.

The three walked slowly back to Irma and Flora. "What happened, sweetie?" Flora asked, looking at Lillian's sad face.

"That guy had candy, but he wouldn't share." Lillian sighed.

"Oh really?" Irma said, eyeing the door, "Come on Flo. We'll be right back."

The two walked up to the door and knocked. The man answered again. "What?"

Irma put her power to work. _Give us candy, give us candy, give us candy!_

However the man was stubborn. "I guess I can give you a few pieces" he said, dropping some candy into the girl's hands. He shut the door.

"Dang!" Irma said angrily

"Hang on, I have an idea." Flora said. "Come on."

The two snuck to the side of the house and peered through the window. He was sitting with several large candy bags.

"Bingo." Flora said. "But how do we get them?"

Irma glanced at her before smiling. "Flora is that a power box?"

"Yeah. Why?"

Smiling, Irma blasted it with a little water. The lights in the house immediately clicked off. Flora caught the plan. Using her Ivy Wrap, she was able to grab the candy bags. All of a sudden, they heard the back door open. The girls quickly rounded to the front of the house. They gave the bags to Chris, Blunk, and Lillian.

"Wow, how did you get all that?" Lillian asked in disbelief.

Flora smiled. "With Irma's _new_ strategy."

"Isn't my sister the coolest?" Chris said proudly. Irma just smiled.

All of a sudden they heard a voice. "Leher? Leher on the air?" Irma froze and slowly turned around, then gasped.

"Andrew Hornbie?!"

"Hey." He said smiling.

"What are you doing here?" Irma asked "I thought you said Halloween was for babies."

"Who says no to free candy?" he said before turning his gaze to Flora, "Do I know you?"

"Oh," Irma filled in, "Andrew, this is Flora. Flora, this is Andrew."

"Hey, If your single, I have some friends who would _love_ to meet you."

Flora smiled, "Sorry, I have a boyfriend."

"Oh," he said, turning his attention back to Irma, "Will I be seeing you fairies at the Halloween carnival later?"

Irma smiled. "You sure will."

"Awesome," he said, winking at Irma before heading down the street, leaving Irma blushing.

"Come on you guys," Flora said, trying to hold back a giggle, "Lets get you home so Irma can go meet her pirate."

As they walked up the street, Flora whispered to Irma, "Still want to be fighting Nerrissa?"

Irma smiled, "No way."


	6. Filling in Flora

**Ok, this is one of my short chapters, but I wanted to divide this chapter between getting to the Halloween carnival, and when Nerrissa shows, so that's why it's so short. Anyway, Enjoy!**

**Note: I do not own W.i.t.c.h or the Winx Club. If I did, I would have already put this in the show and the Trix would have been gone in Season 1 ;)**

At the Halloween carnival at Sheffield, everyone parted as a group with amazing costumes came through. There were fairies, heroes, and mystical creatures.

Martian ran up to them. "Wow those are amazing costumes!"

"Thanks Martian," Hay Lin said. However Martian was no longer focused on her. He was staring at Bloom.

"Have we met before?" he asked smiling.

"Um…" Bloom didn't really know what to say.

"She goes to boarding school." Someone cut in, "And has a boyfriend."

Martian eyed him. "I suppose that's you."

The boy smiled, "No but he's very handy with a sword."

It was Martian's turn to be speechless. "Love to stay and chat," he finally said, "But I've got to go get ready for my Halloween skit."

Bloom turned and smiled, "Thanks, Riven."

"No problem." He replied, "Oh, by the way, Timmy and I told all the guys plus Caleb about our plan. You and Stella tell the girls, right."

"Right," Bloom replied, "Now all we have to do is wait."

"Wait for what?" asked Cornelia.

"To find out if Napoleon is here." Stella said quickly.

"Oh," said Cornelia, turning.

"You guys owe me." Stella said under her breath as she walked towards Brandon.

Bloom and Riven smiled at each other before heading towards Sky and Musa.

"Do you think he'll show?" Matt asked.

"Well he knew we were meeting here," Layla said hopefully.

"Guys!" a voice interrupted their discussion. It was Flora and Irma.

Cornelia gave Irma a look, which she smiled in reply, "Lillian is safe at home."

Cornelia sighed with relief. "I'm sorry I dumped her on you, but she wanted to go with you."

"Don't worry," Irma replied, "For a bunch of little kids they're kind of cool. Oh and Lillian should have about twelve cavities on her next visit to the dentist. Considering the load they got, she should be set for months."

"What about Andrew Hornbie?" Taranne joked

"Well," Irma said, blushing slightly "Let's just say, he is one hot buccaneer."

While the girls were talking, Bloom, Caleb, and Riven had taken Flora to the side to fill her in on the plan.

"Ok, Flo," Bloom started, "We don't really trust Phobos."

"Cant blame you." She said eyeing the prince, "His vibe just isn't right. Too much negative energy in it."

"Exactly," Caleb said, "So were all watching him, Cedric and Miranda."

Flora raised her eyebrows. "All of us? And they don't know?"

"Well not all of us," Riven admitted, "Just all of Winx and Caleb. So you've got to tell us if you hear or see anything. Ok?"

Flora nodded. "Got it."

"Oh, and one more thing," Caleb added, "You guys need to watch Cornelia. She told me she was suspicious of Bloom and Riven earlier."

"We'll be careful." Bloom assured. With that, everyone parted to look for the black cat.

"I wonder if Nerrissa found him." Hay Lin shivered.

"No way," Brandon said, "Napoleon has to be here."

"Yeah, I'm sure he's just…oh my gosh, Napoleon!" Cornelia cried at the sight of the cat. He was hidden in an array of stuffed animals in one of the game booths. The particular one you had to throw a ball into a jar.

"Help…me." Napoleon said weakly.

Will and Cornelia walked up the game with Caleb.

"Allow me ladies," he said, grabbing three balls. His first shot was a little off, and missed.

"Hey you want me to try?" Caleb turned to see Sky.

"Thanks, but I got it," Caleb replied, throwing another ball. This one missed terribly. Will had to duck so she wouldn't be hit in the face.

"Oh ok," he muttered, handing Sky the ball, "But I'd like to see what this blonde can do."

Sky aimed, and hit the ball straight in the hole no problem. "That's Prince Blonde to you," Sky smiled before turning to the woman at the booth. "I'll take the black cat, please."

She handed the cat to the Eracklyon price, who gave him to Cornelia.

"Thanks," Napoleon breathed once he was back with everyone, "I didn't know how much longer it would be before you or Nerrissa found me."

"Well, I don't think you have to worry about Nerrissa," Stella said glancing at the clock, "Its five 'till midnight."

"Yeah," Hay Lin added, "What could Nerrissa do in five minutes?"

All of a sudden, a bolt of lightning flashed in the center of the carnival. Hovering above the ground was Nerrissa herself.

Will and Bloom looked at her in shock before turning to Hay Lin.

"You had to ask!?"

**Poor Hay Lin, jinxing it. Ok, there are still three chapters to go, so don't think I'm just going to give up. You're sadly mistaken. So keep checking back. My goal is to have this finished by Friday. Until my next update, R&R!!**

**Constructive Criticism Welcome!**

**Emberfire411**


	7. Halloween Skit

**So much for getting this done by Friday, but I went to visit some of my family and just got back yesterday. So here's the next chapter. Also, keep checking back, there are still two chapters to go! **

**Also I would like to thank everyone who has read this story up to this point. I really appreciate that you are reading this because of all hard work I put into this. Also thanks to everyone who has reviewed, even though only two people have at this point, I really enjoy seeing people read the story, and then telling me it's good.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

Napoleon leaped from Cornelia's arms and began to run. Nerrissa followed, blasting him at every opportunity.

"Come on guys!" Will directed. She, Matt, and the rest of W.i.t.c.h followed.

"Miss Lehr!" a voice called. Irma turned to see Principal Knickerbocker glaring at her. "What is the meaning of this?!" she demanded.

"Um…it's…uh, our Halloween skit!" she said quickly.

Knickerbocker smiled, "We have a last minute entry, students! Sit back and enjoy the show."

Irma darted off, followed by Tecna, Flora, and Musa. Bloom, Stella and Layla were about to fly after them when they saw Phobos, Cedric, and Miranda talking quietly. Apparently they thought the girls had flown off.

"Sire," hissed Cedric, "How long must we endure this?"

"Patience, Cedric," Phobos replied, "All we have to do is wait for Nerrissa to take the Heart of Earth, then we will have all the power we ever need."

"What of the other six girls?" Miranda asked.

"We take their power." Phobos simply replied, "Starting with that red haired girl."

"Oh sure I'll let him take my power." Bloom hissed.

"What can we do?" Stella asked.

"You and Bloom warn the girls," Layla directed, "I'll tell the guys. Let W.i.t.c.h handle Nerrissa. We'll take Phobos."

"Got it!"

By this time, Nerrissa had trapped Napoleon up a tree and was ready to blast him. That is, until Matt blasted her.

"Not this time, Nerrissa." Matt said, taking the cat.

Nerrissa didn't seemed all that phased. In fact a split second later, vines were entangling the two. Matt fell to the ground, and Napoleon raced to find a safe hiding place.

Sky, Helia, and Riven went over to help. Using his sword, Sky was able to cut him free.

"Thanks, guys." Matt said before flying off.

The guys were about to head over to the main battle, when Layla landed in front of them.

"Guys, we have a problem."

"Sorry to surprise you, Layla, but we're well aware." Riven said.

Layla rolled her eyes. "No not that. Phobos is going to let Napoleon be destroyed and then take all our power."

"He really was up to something?" Helia said, "Wow Riven, you and Bloom were right!"

"Riven and _who_?" Sky said, eyeing Riven.

"Never mind that," Layla snapped, "Just make sure Phobos doesn't get anywhere near Nerrissa."

Sky nodded. "We'll tell the other guys, too."

"Great." Layla flew off with that.

"Just when I thought tonight couldn't get any more interesting." Riven said before heading off with Helia and Sky.

"Where have you been?" Cornelia asked as Layla flew up beside her.

"Um…uh, I was…" Layla stammered.

"Help!" The girls saw that Napoleon was running for his life…again. This time, he had tried to hide in a pumpkin, and it didn't work out considering Nerrissa was about to turn him into pumpkin soup. All of a sudden, just as Nerrissa fired, something hit her seal, causing it to misfire. She turned to see who had done it, and found herself staring at her son, who was smiling sarcastically.

"Sorry mom, bad aim."

"Allow me to help." She said, firing at him.

Caleb dodged, but the tent he was standing next to was about to fall on him. However, Musa saw the problem and flew down to grab him. They both got out of the way just as a wood beam from the tent fell right where they were standing.

"Dude, no offense," Musa said smiling, "but I think you're grounded by the look on your mom's face."

Caleb laughed. "I think her grounding me is the least of my problems."

The W.i.t.c.h girls had come up behind Nerrissa as she and Bloom had been exchanging fire.

"Trick or treat." Irma said sarcastically, "Nah, just trick." She shot Nerrissa to the ground with a water blast. Right after she hit the ground, Huggles (in his regent form) pinned her down, with Phobos not far behind.

"Yeeessss," Taranne said. She was watching from the sky with Irma, Cornelia, Hay Lin, Flora, Tecna, and Layla. "Now Phobos will take the seal for sure."

"Wanna bet?" Flora, Tecna, and Layla said together.

Back on the ground, Will had approached the struggle. "Phobos," she yelled, "Take the seal now!"

"That would be bad because," he said, giving a smile that was a cold as the Omega dimension.

At first, Will was surprised, but her shock quickly turned to anger. "You jerk!" she yelled.

"Ready Stell?" Phobos turned to see Bloom and Stella.

Stella nodded. The two locked hands. "Enchantix convergence! DragonFireSunBeam!"

Phobos was knocked back hard.

Cedric lunged and grabbed Will with his tail.

"Oh no you don't," Hay Lin said angrily. Using her power, she created a wind gust that temporarily blinded Cedric. Will then shocked him, causing Cedric to release her.

Miranda had cornered Timmy, Brandon, and Nabu. "Lets see what your hero training can do now, boys." She laughed.

"Hey spider," Flora called, "Back off my boyfriend."

"Or what?"

Flora gave an icy smile, something she rarely did. "This. Enchantix Ivy Wrap."

Miranda was entangled in the lush vine. Tecna appeared next to them.

"Care to help me out, Nabu?" she asked.

He smiled. "With pleasure." The two shot a blast at Miranda, temporarily de-activating her power.

She looked up at the boys and smiled weakly. "Um, I was just kidding. Truce?"

Brandon smiled. "I don't think so."

Timmy blasted her with some spikes, pinning her to the wall.

"Dude, where did you get that thing?" Caleb asked as he, Sky, Helia, and Riven approached the group.

Timmy shrugged. "It's a new blaster I got from Coddatorta. He said to use it only for emergencies."

"I think this qualifies," Nabu said.

Meanwhile, Nerrissa had thrown Huggles off her, and was now dodging vines, water blasts, and Bloom and Taranne's countless fireballs. Suddenly, she stopped firing and flew down to the sidewalk as a black streak ran across it.

"Oh, no," Hay Lin exclaimed, "She must of spotted Napoleon!"

Sure enough, Nerrissa had seen Napoleon. Grabbing him, she landed on stage, and pointed the seal at the cat. It began to glow with power.

"Cant say I'm sorry to see you end cat." She said.

"Same here, doll." Nerrissa turned in shock to see Napoleon in Matt's arms. With him was W.i.t.c.h, Huggles, Caleb, The Winx, and the Red fountain guys.

"Impossible!" she turned back to her hand, only to see that what she thought was Napoleon had only been an Astral Drop.

Then, the Seal disappeared from her hands just as the clock at Sheffield struck midnight.

"What's the matter, Nerrissa?" Phobos mocked, the Seal in his possession, "Cat got your tongue?"

Phobos shot at Nerrissa, and with a single shot, absorbed her into the seal.

"Yeah!" Irma said smiling, "Who says happy endings don't exist?"

"Phobos." Will replied bitterly.

Sure enough, Cedric and Miranda had joined Phobos on the stage.

However, before he could say a word, something hit Phobos and blasted him to the ground. Everyone turned to where the blast had come from.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Phobos," Bloom said, "But the battle isn't over yet."

**Ok, if the last sentence didn't spell it out, I'll say it right now:**

**The Story is **_**not **_**over!**

**So keep checking back. Also, if you haven't reviewed the story yet, please hit that go button and do so now! I would like to hear what you have to say, good or bad. **


	8. Fight for the Seal

**Hey, sorry I haven't updated lately. With school starting, I don't have as much time on the computer. Also, I recently had a few family problems come up, but I'm happy to say it has all worked out. So here's your reward for waiting: A new chapter! **

Phobos got to his feet, then launched a blast at Bloom. The fight was back on.

"Back off!" Musa yelled, sending out an attack. However, Phobos countered it as if it was nothing.

"We can't take him down now," Will said to Musa "You and your friends take Miranda, and we'll take Cedric."

"Ok."

"Are you ok, Bloom?" Sky asked, helping Bloom to her feet.

"I'm fine," she replied, "But next time I try that, please stop me."

Sky smiled, "You got it."

"Bloom!" Stella landed next to her, "We're taking down Miranda."

"On it." Bloom replied, flying with her.

The girls were blasting at Miranda left and right, however she seemed unfazed.

Using her web, she knocked Musa to the ground. "One down, five to go." She hissed.

"Um, if I were you, I would be turning around." Musa said with a smile.

"What?" Sure enough, the other Winx girls were launching a convergence attack. Temporarily phased, Musa added to it.

Miranda's form disappeared, turning her back to normal.

"Well," Layla said, "That should hold her."

"Just to be sure." Helia tied her up.

"Good idea." Flora smiled.

"How do you think W.i.t.c.h is doing?" asked Tecna.

At that moment Taranne fell to the ground, a bad cut on her arm.

"Not so good, I take it." Bloom answered quietly.

"Are u ok, T?" asked Flora.

"I…I'm fine. It only hurts a little." She replied.

"Hold still." Musa directed. She took her bottle of fairy dust and poured a little on Taranne's arm. The cut disappeared a moment later. Taranne looked at her in shock.

"How did you do that?" she asked.

"Its fairy dust," Musa replied, "Now let go help the others."

Nodding, everyone flew off except for Tecna and Layla.

"I've been waiting a long time for this, guardians." Cedric hissed, knocking Irma and Will to the ground.

"Keep waiting!" Hay Lin yelled, launching a blast of silver magic at Cedric.

Cedric was temporarily distracted, and that was all the time Stella, Flora, and Musa needed.

"Convergence!" Cedric was knocked back much harder, but he was still standing.

"Dang it," said Irma, getting to her feet, "This is even worse then when he crashed our ski trip."

"Don't remind me," Will added.

Meanwhile, Tecna and Layla were blasting convergence attacks at Phobos. Unfortunately, they weren't doing a whole lot of damage. Nabu had even stepped in and was helping with the magic attacks. Timmy was firing with his blaster, trying to knock him down. But even with the combined power of the three, and Timmy helping out, they couldn't counter any of the blasts Phobos was sending out from the Seal.

"That's it," Layla snapped. She was tired of getting blasted. She flew down in a single motion and grabbed the Seal right out of Phobos's hand.

"Ha," said Layla, flying over to Tecna and Nabu, "Let see the prince do anything without his…what the!?" The Seal had disappeared from her hands and was now back in Phobos's possession.

"Nice try," he said before blasting her.

Bloom and Sky had noticed the attempt to take the Seal. In shock, Sky had managed to beacon Cornelia over to him and Bloom.

"Cornelia how did he do that?" Sky asked the blonde.

"Phobos's sister is trapped in the Seal," she replied, "because she's the Heart of Meridan, Phobos can beam the Seal right back to his hands."

"Well can anyone counter it?" Bloom asked desperately.

Cornelia shook her head. "As far as we know, the only person who can is Nerrissa herself."

Sky looked defeated, but Bloom was thinking. "Maybe not…" she said thoughtfully before flying off.

"Bloom!" Sky called, but Bloom either didn't hear him or ignored him. She knew one person who could get the Seal away from Phobos, and she had to talk to him. _Now_.

"Hey Bloom!" Snapped out of her excitement, Bloom turned to see that Will and Flora were flying next to her.

"What's your hurry, sweetie?" Flora asked.

"I need to talk to Caleb." She replied breathlessly.

"Caleb?" Will asked as the three landed on the ground. "Why?"

"Yeah, why?" The girls turned to see Caleb, along with Brandon, Sky and Riven standing near them.

"You can take the Seal away from Phobos." Bloom said.

"Um, Bloom…Layla already tried that remember?" Brandon said, looking at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah I know that," she replied, looking slightly annoyed, "But the reason Phobos can keep the Seal is because of his little sister."

"…Yeah," Flora said rather uncertainly.

"And the only one who can counter it is Nerrissa, right?"

"Sorry to sound mean, but what's your point, Bloom?" Riven snapped.

"My point…" she said, glaring at Riven, "Is that if Nerrissa can control the Seal, then I bet Caleb can, too."

"What?" Caleb said, shocked.

"Nerrissa is your _mom_. Your _related_ to her. If she can control that magic, you can too." Bloom insisted.

"Bloom," Sky said, placing a hand on her shoulder, "We can find another way. Caleb doesn't have to do this.

"No." Everyone was surprised to find that it was Caleb who had said this. "Bloom's right. If anyone can do this, I can. Elyon and everyone in that Seal has suffered long enough. I _have_ to."

Bloom gave him a grateful look, but Will was uncertain. "Are you sure?" she asked.

Caleb nodded.

Will sighed. "Alright Caleb. If your sure." She turned to Bloom. "Do you have a plan?"

Bloom smiled. "Oh yeah."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Um, Stell, have you seen Bloom?" Musa asked firing yet another blast at Cedric.

The Solarian princess glanced around nervously. She hadn't even seen her best friend since they had knocked Miranda down.

"No," she replied, "and Flora's gone, too."

"Not just them," Helia said, overhearing the girls, "Sky, Brandon, and Riven are gone, too."

"Not to mention Will and Caleb," Cornelia said, desperately scanning the crowd for her boyfriend. Thankfully, everyone was convinced this was just a Halloween skit with great effects that was just running a little long.

"I'm sure they're fine," Nabu said, "but right now, we should worry about how were going to take down this snake."

At that moment, Will flew by.

"Will!" Taranne cried, "What are you doing?"

"Cant talk," she replied, "In the middle of a plan here."

"A plan? Ok, who keeps dropping us from the loop?" Irma asked

"Long story," replied Flora, who had been flying behind Will.

Will had just fired a blast at Phobos, temporarily knocking him back. She grabbed the Seal and flew off.

Phobos snickered. "Why are you even bothering, guardian?" Phobos held out his hand and within moments the Seal was in his hands.

"Will, what did you do that for? Phobos still has the Seal!" Irma said, glaring at the guardian leader.

"Does he?" Will asked.

Bloom landed next to the group, holding the Seal.

"Is that?" Hay Lin asked.

Bloom nodded. "Yep it's the Seal of Nerrissa."

"But then, what does Phobos have?" Stella asked, her eyes darting between Phobos and Bloom.

Flora smiled. "A cheap replica."

"But," Tecna said, "according to my calculations, Phobos can still channel the magic."

Will nodded. "But he doesn't have as much of it."

"Not for long." Phobos had overheard them, and was about to take the Seal back.

"Caleb catch!" Bloom said, throwing the Seal to the boy. And sure enough, when Phobos tried to take the Seal back, nothing happened.

"What?"

"Sorry Phobos," Caleb said sarcastically, "but my mom is in the Seal. She has power over the Heart of Meridan, I'm her son; do the math."

Caleb then took the Seal, and smashed it against a wall, breaking it into pieces, and freeing the seven who were trapped in it.

"No!" Phobos yelled.

The first to stand up was Elyon. To sad she looked mad was an understatement. "Hello brother."

Phobos gave the girl a smile of ice. "Dear sister. As good as it is to see you, your power is drained. What can you do?"

"Separated. Nothing." Will said.

"But together." Bloom said smiling. "A lot."

Together, W.i.t.c.h, Elyon, and the six Winx girls, fired a convergence at Phobos. He was knocked down instantly, along with Cedric. Elyon then put magical bindings on the two.

While the Specialists and the Regents of Earth watched Phobos and Cedric, the girls helped get the others to their feet.

"Oh grandma, I'm so glad you're safe!" Hay Lin cried, hugging Yan Lin

Caleb helped Nerrissa to her feet, making sure she didn't try anything. She was visibly weak from Phobos taking magic from her, but other than that she was in one piece

"After all I did, you knew if you set the others free I could escape, too? Why did you risk that?" she asked her son.

"It's called doing the right thing." He replied, "You should try it sometime." He then turned to Elyon. "Can you help me out here?"

Elyon smiled. "Sure Caleb." With a snap of her fingers, Nerrissa's hands were in magical bindings. Caleb held her wrists so if she tried to run, he was coming with her.

"Well," Hay Lin said once everything was under control, "I think we'd better go see the Oracle so we can figure out what to do with them."

"Good idea," Taranne agreed.

"Hey can this Oracle give us an excuse note?" Stella asked, "Because we _defiantly_ missed curfew."

Everyone laughed.

"Good idea, Stella." Bloom said smiling


	9. Epilogue

**I must say I had fun writing this chapter, and I hope everyone likes it. **

One Week Later:

_Ring Ring Ring_.

"Yo, Stell!" Musa yelled to her friend, "Your phone!"

"Got it!" Stella raced into her room and grabbed her phone before coming back into the main living area with her friends. They were in their Alfea dorm room, enjoying a rare homework-free weekend.

"Hello?"

"Hey Princess."

"Cornelia! Hi!" Stella smiled. "Hang on a second." She put the phone on speaker. "Say hi everyone."

"Hi!" Bloom, Musa, and the rest of the girls said happily.

"Ok," Cornelia said with a hint of sarcasm, "Two can play at that game."

The girls heard a noise, then the voices of Will, Irma, Taranne, and Hay Lin greeting them.

"So what's going on?" Bloom asked.

"Well actually, we called to invite you to a new pizza parlor that's opening tonight." Will said. Even though she couldn't Will's face, Bloom knew she was smiling.

"Yeah and there are some really cute guys coming!" Irma added.

"Like Andrew Hornbie?" Flora asked, trying not to giggle.

"Actually, Andrew is Irma's new boyfriend." Taranne said

"Really? Nice. Is he cute Irma?" Layla asked

"Ask Flora." She replied, "She met him."

"What!?" Stella said, looking at Flora. "You met a cute guy and you didn't tell us? What's wrong with you, Flo?"

Flora laughed. "Sorry. Next time, I'll tell you."

"So how are things in Heatherfeild?" Musa asked.

"Great, actually." Will said, "Things have been quiet, and we're just hanging out."

"Oh, and by the way," Cornelia added, "Elyon says thanks for taking her brother off her hands."

Tecna smiled, "Tell her no problem."

It had been Flora's idea actually. When they were in Candracar, the Oracle had been nervous that Phobos would be able to escape again. Then Flora had suggested one place that Phobos would probably never escape: The Omega Dimension. So, with permission from the authorities in Magix, Phobos, Miranda, and Cedric were frozen and dropped in the ice world. And even if they could break the ice they were frozen in, the barrier to Tides had been increased with double the magic, ever since Baltor got through it, making it practically impossible to escape.

As for Nerrissa herself, she had remained in Meridan. She swore on the Heart of Candracar not to do any more harm with her power. She watches the prisoners in Meridan, and Elyon and Julian watch her to make sure she doesn't try anything. As for Caleb, he didn't like the idea at first, but he's slowly getting used to it and his mom for that matter. Things were slowly starting to get back to normal for him, or as normal as it could possibly be.

"So are Caleb and Matt coming?" asked Layla.

"They are," Hay Lin said happily, "And you can finally meet Eric!"

"And Nigel." Taranne added.

"Cool," Bloom said, "We'll call the guys and then meet you there."

"Oh Matt already did." Irma said, "And as for you guys coming here…"

All of a sudden, a fold opened in the girls' room. Irma poked her head through "We got that covered." She finished.

Will was behind her. "Come on, we still have to fold to Red Fountain."

The six girls exchanged a glance before smiling.

"Let's go." Stella said.

One by one the girls stepped through the fold, ready for an adventure. Any adventure.

**Fin**

**Well, the ending didn't turn out how I expected, but all in all I think it was pretty good. Thanks to all who read the story and reviewed it. I hope you liked it. **


End file.
